7cmbgfandomcom-20200214-history
Section Battle Drills (Training)
SECTION BATTLE DRILLS 'General' Section Battle Drills are the bread and butter of small unit tactics when engaging the enemy. These drills will be practiced to instil an instinctive reaction to sudden enemy contact and subsequent assault through to consolidation. There are 7 battle drills which are conducted in a given sequential order; however, they are not to be followed blindly without regard to the tactical situation. 'Battle Drill One - Prepare For Battle' Prepare for Battle is probably one of the most important as it allows the Section to establish comms, organization, and leadership roles. This SOP will include the following steps: 1. Establish comms on TeamSpeak before going into the field (starting session) -ensure everyone has their mic set up and operating correctly -ensure all can hear each other and are transmitting clearly -ensure all are in the proper channel 2. Assign section roles while in the section room. this will make it faster for each section member to kit up at the loadout boxes once in game 3. Once the mission is loaded, everyone has been slotted, the mission file has been downloaded, and we are in the field and kitted out: establish comms on ACRE - ensure the proper radio(s) and channel is selected - once again make sure all can hear and transmit 4. Section Commander (IC) will now conduct confirmation of Section roles and team/group position: a) Give order "FALL IN FOR BATTLE" - Section falls in with A Tm Grenadier in front of IC and rest of the Section falling in from left to right b) Give Order "AS FOR BATTLE..NUMBER" i) Starting with the Grenadier of Alpha Team: - GRENADIER... TEAM ALPHA...ASSAULT GROUP 1 - TEAM LEADER.. TEAM BRAVO..ASSAULT GROUP 1 - C9 GUNNER...TEAM BRAVO...ASSAULT GROUP 1 - TEAM LEADER...TEAM CHARLIE...ASSAULT GROUP 2 - GRENADIER...TEAM CHARLIE...ASSAULT GROUP 2 - SECTION 2IC.. TEAM DELTA...ASSAULT GROUP 2 - C9 GUNNER...TEAM DELTA..ASSAULT GROUP 2 4. Section Commander should now conduct a quick test of the soldier's reaction to orders by calling out random team/positions and observing the soldiers response: - for example; "TEAM BRAVO STEP FORWARD"..team bravo should move without hesitation - for example; "GRENADIER..TEAM CHARLIE..STEP FORWARD..once again the soldier should move quickly The section commander should continue to do this until he/she feels confident in the soldiers to react instinctively when called upon. In the heat of battle the last thing you want to do is spend time figuring out who is who. This is even more important when you have new soldiers join your section or you have to reorganize. This battle drill will be carried out at the beginning of each and every mission regardless of the type of mission we are conducting. -NOTES- Christen ground while advancing Give anticipatory orders spacing and reminders given by 2IC moving into formations - DO NOT GO BACKWARDS each soldier must look for fire positions swerve while advancing pass all info down the line 'Battle Drill Two - Reaction To Effective Enemy Fire' Effective enemy fire in this situation is enemy small arms fire which would cause casualties if the section continued on its course. This drill relies on team effort, reaction to anticipatory orders, clear target indication, passage of information, occupation of good fire positions, self discipline and aggressive determined behaviour. Upon hearing the command “TAKE COVER” given by the section commander each soldier in the section will: 1. DoubleTap –fire a round or two ( a burst for LMG) in the direction of suspected enemy fire 2. Dash – sprint a few meters to disrupt the enemy’s aim 3. Down -drop to the ground in the prone position 4. Crawl - to a position of fire and cover, move into extended line 5. Observe – for both the enemy and location of friendly troops 6. Fire -engage the enemy 7. Communicate -the enemy’s position The section should endeavour to get into extended line facing the threat as much as possible. This ensures maximum fire upon the enemy and also allows easy transition to the next battle drill four -The Approach The following points should be noted: a. soldiers execute anticipatory orders automatically, on the double; b. if the enemy position is identified, soldiers immediately engage with aimed fire; c. if a soldier cannot see the enemy position, he should move to a location where he can but not too far out of position that they lose contact with their fire team partner or put themselves in front of friendly fire. d. visual contact must be maintained within each team and group; e. soldiers must remain alert for orders; and f. information must be passed quickly and accurately 'Battle Drill Three - Locate The Enemy' This drill is carried out when the section has come into contact with the enemy, but the exact enemy location or size is unknown. The section commander may do the following: a. Ask for Target Indication b. Order speculative fire c. Order movement of team or member in order to draw fire If the enemy still cannot be located, the section may have to move forward or to a flank using fire and movement. Movement may be covered 'by smoke if necessary. Since the enemy may simply be employing delaying tactics, it is important that time not be wasted in this drill. Once the enemy has been located the section commander must send a contact report to platoon HQ. 'Battle Drill Four- Win The Firefight' Once the section has taken cover, located the enemy, and has begun to return fire the section commander must now take control of the section and attempt to win the firefight. This means putting enough fire down on the enemy that if the section were to get up and continue the advance further casualties would not occur. The problem is that upon moving, the enemy (if not killed) will engage the section once again forcing the section to begin their battle drills anew. Therefore, winning the firefight is essential to ensure the enemy is suppressed enough to allow another group to assault the enemy position. To win the firefight the section commander must use proper fire control through the use of a G.R.I.T. (Group, Range, Indication, Type of fire). This ensures that the soldiers do not run out of ammunition (a common occurrence in Arma) and that they are engaging the high priority targets. The rates of fire are: Rapid= 1 rnd per 3 sec., fast = 1 rnd. per 6 sec. and slow = 1 rnd per 12 sec. -NOTE stagger fire control to ensure constant engagement of enemy position Concurrently with winning the fire fight, the section commander must make a combat estimate. Having won the fire fight, he must retain the initiative by continuing to bring fire down on the enemy while he plans his attack. The section commander should remember the following points: a. Win the fire fight and continue to suppress the enemy; b. The section is not alone. The platoon and company may be able to provide additional direct fire support. Indirect fire support will seldom be available due to the close proximity of the section to the enemy, but it may be able to neutralize enemy supporting fire; c. If there is a lull in the fight, the enemy will resume his fire and movement. This must be avoided; d. To advance or attack before the firefight is won is dangerous; e. Control fire to neutralize the enemy but also to conserve ammunition for the assault and consolidation; f. Not all attacks are frontal. Look at the ground and make best use of it; g. Keep your platoon commander informed of changing circumstances; h. Use indirect fire if the situation justifies it; and i. Take advantage of your AT and grenade launchers. 'Battle Drill Five – The Approach' Once the section has suppressed the enemy enough to allow movement the section commander must give a set of quick orders to get the section moving towards the position from which they will directly assault the enemy. Speed is of the essence here and there should be no hesitation on the part of the section commander. Fire and movement is the method of choice here in order to approach with as few casualties as possible and with the least amount of ammo expenditure. There are 3 types of fire and movement the section can employ. The one chosen will be dictated by the distance to the assault line, the amount of cover available, and the amount of return fire being received. These fire and movements are called SKIRMISHES. Section Skirmish – controlled by the section commander, the section leap frogs forward with one assault group providing cover fire while the other group moves to a new position. The distance travelled in each bound should be no more than 5-10 meters depending on the terrain and enemy contact. Group Skirmish – one group is controlled by the section commander and the other by the 2IC. Group’s fire and move by teams once again distance should not be to long. Team Skirmish – each team is controlled by the team leader. Each soldier provides cover fire for the other. The section may use all of these skirmish types or only one. It really depends on the situation. Also, you may need to go from section skirmish to team skirmish if the enemy fire gets too heavy. In some cases, you may need to stop and re-win the fire fight before you continue. The section commander must remember the following points: 1. The enemy must be neutralized during the approach. 2. Maintain the momentum throughout the approach. 3. Remain alert for the unexpected. 4. Order Group or Team skirmish only if necessary as it will slow the momentum and tire the troops for the final assault. 5. Make good use of the section AT and grenade launcher if necessary/available. 6. Use smoke to cover exposed approaches. Ideally, the platoon mortar or section grenade launcher (when available) can lay smoke. Keep wind direction and wind speed in mind: they may cause the smoke to mask the section's own fire support. 7. Move at the double. Bounds are determined by the ground, available cover and enemy action. 8. Once one group, team, or soldier has moved and is in cover position they must yell “COVERING” so the next unit can move. This is critical to avoid casualties. If the next unit moves before the covering unit is in place disaster may occur. 9. DURING THIS DRILL AND THE NEXT ONE YOU MUST AVOID BUNCHING UP. It is only natural that everyone wants to get to the actual enemy so we tend to all lose our spacing. This is very dangerous as. You must continue forward and continue to look beyond the immediate enemy for other potential threats. 'Battle Drill Six – The Assault' This drill commences when the section arrives at the assault position or to within grenade throwing range of the objective. The distance allows for the additional use of grenades as well as making the final dash to the enemy as short as possible. The section pauses only long enough for assault group objectives to be designated, a single trench, bunker, etc often being the maximum size of a group objective. The momentum must be maintained. If the objectives can be designated on the move, it will not be necessary to pause and the section can carry right on into the assault. If additional orders must be given due to changesin the enemy situation (e.g., additional enemy locations, heavy incoming fire), fragmentary orders may be given, abbreviated as necessary. The drill is repeated as often as necessary as the section fights its way through the objective, or until the section is ordered to halt. Soldiers must remain alert for orders from the section or group commander. If an LMG gunner becomes a casualty, his partner, or another soldier should pick up his weapon. If a soldier loses his partner, he should automatically join up with an adjacent fire team. The section commander must remember the following points: 1. He must regain control before ordering the assault, if such control was lost during the approach. 2. It may be necessary to order a change of magazines if ammunition expenditure during the approach so warrants it. 3. At the section level, the objective is likely to be small, perhaps a single trench, a sniper or a pill box. In certain cases, a stalk by one man, with a grenade, may be the solution. 4. AT can be very effective, used just before the assault goes in. Notice how the Section is broken down as the entire sequence of events unfold. From section..to groups..to teams..and finally to individual soldiers. Once the assault is done the reverse occurs individual..to team..to group..and finally back to section. The entire assault takes very little time and the leaders at all levels must anticipate what will occur at all times. The designation of which group will assault and which will support is based on the tactical situation, the location of the enemy, and the current group strength. 'Battle Drill Seven – Consolidation' Regrouping is the final stage of any assault at all levels. The section commander retakes command and does the following: 1. Orders the section to face x direction in x formation. He may also move the section forward some distance to other cover; 2. Radio a SITREP to Platoon HQ; and 3. Observes and prepares anticipatory orders for possible counter-attack. The section 2IC should be asking for an ammo & casualty report from all teams. Each team leader should have already gathered ammo & cas to give the 2IC when he asks for it. The 2IC will now send the section ammo & casualty report to the Platoon HQ.